A new wave: The story of three
by Bless the Broken Road
Summary: Hey Guys!OC selections are now up!Cat  short for Katrina , Kalee, and Layla are three very different girls. When they are put in a group together for freshman feildtrip, an adventure awaits that will open up and even crazier adventure...
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll! I am writing a fan fiction related to h2o. Three (maybe four depending) girls go out on a boat ride one day when an incredible phenomenon occurs. Theirs lives will never be the same.

That was just a quick summary but I need your OC's for the characters! I will pick a few of the best applications and use them in my story!

So, here is the application:

**Full Name:**

**Gender:**

**Nickname (if any):**

**Family:**

**Age/grade (freshmen please):**

**Appearance (sending links is optional):**

**Personality:**

**Power:**

**Likes, dislikes:**

**Style:**

**Background story:**

**Hobbies:**

**Relationship to my OC:**

**Romantic involvement (if any):**

Here is My O/C:

**Full Name: **Kaley Saegel

**Gender:** female

**Nickname (if any): **Kale, her brother calls her Kay

**Family: **Mom, older brother Nole/ junior 17 years old

**Age/grade (freshmen please): **Freshman/15

**Appearance (sending links is optional): **Brown long wavy hair with black streaks, hazel eyes, medium height.

**Personality: **Very friendly but looked upon as an over achiever. She loves to do extracurricular activities but is often so wound up in everything, she forgets to take a break. She is kind of OCD about her room being clean and everything being orderly. Surprisingly though, she isn't controlling with her friends. She doesn't get angry often but can make people angry very quickly. She feels left out a lot and tries a bit too hard sometimes to fit in. Now that she is starting at a new school, she hopes to start over. She is a cheerleader but really hates the cliquiness of it. Very headstrong girl, a little to much at times.

**Power: **Her emotions show through the weather. She can also make water appear out of thin air.

**Likes, dislikes: **Kaley loves painting but she is quite bad at it (in her opinion) so she never shows anyone. She loves her friends and swimming. She likes fruit snacks and listening to music in her room. She likes cheerleading and leadership. She likes guys too.

Kaley dislikes parties and being left out. She also dislikes when her brother warns her about highschool and guys because she hates being treated little and thinks she can handle herself. She dislikes rainy days. She dislikes country music and the 80s generation. She also hates heights (scared to death of them). Seaweed scares her so much and she cant stand the dark.

**Style: **Kaley likes to wear flip flops, scarves, and her hair up high. Her style is kind of like Alex Russos but a little less extreme.

**Background story: **Kaley has lived in Australia for 6 years. She used to live in Iowa, but when her dad passed away from cancer, her mom went insane with the memories and had to move as far away as possible. They have struggled with money problems for many years. They are beginning to get more stable with money now but Kaley still works at the café to earn some money for college and cheerleading camps.

**Hobbies: **Cheerleading, student council, swimming and hanging with her friends

**Relationship to my OC: **n/a haha

**Romantic involvement (if any): **Kaley has been on and off with boyfriends but is best friends with a freshman named Caleb.


	2. Update!

**Hey! Thank you for all the amazing applications! I really mean when I say I appreciate it alot. It was so hard to choose :(. But if your character was not picked for the main, I will make them another character. Or you can pm me if your willing to let me make them an antagonist in the story.**

**Before I show you the characters I picked, I would like to warn you that I changed a few characteristics and the powers so they could fit with the stories I have started. I hope you dont mind and as the author of this story I will try to keep the characters you created as alive and fitting as I can throughout the story! wow, enough from me, here are the characters:**

Name:katherine katerina west

Nickname (if any):cat,katerina

Family:her brother nikko,sister beth

Age/grade (freshmen please):freshmen,15

Appearance (sending links is optional):Long, tumbling brunette locks curl elegantly down to her -shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes,full pink luscious lips ,light tan skin and perfect complexion gleaming in the moon light

Personality:if someone makes her seriously angry she won´t get in a fight with them, but she will retaliate in a way that´ll make them sad for a LOOONG time." self-centered and ruthless,selfish, vain, sadistic and manipulative She will speak her mind, and she doesn't care what anyone thinks about it, And if any girls cross her, she's not afraid to involve her fists, either,telling people off,Fierce, opinionated, independent, out-going,sarcastic,upbeat, energet

Power:mind compulsion, so basically mind controll (when she has enough can controll water with her mind and eyes.

Likes, dislikes:she like candy,cupcake,write,dislike are math,happy happy girls,sport,bug

Style:Skinny jeans, cardigans, a plaid dress she designed, with lace underneath the skirt, plaid skirts, ripped jeans, off the shoulder tops, vests, combat boots, ankle boots, wrap-around shirts. her favorite leather jacket,hoop earrings,spike heels,she always wears a black lapis lazuli necklace

Background story:her dad mother died at childbirth after have her sister now she live with her brother nikko.

Hobbies:dancing,swimming,singing,writing

Relationship to my OC:they relationship is like emma and rikki

Romantic involvement (if any):had 2 at the first three. Week of has no boy friend

* * *

><p>Full Name: Layla Dalton<p>

Gender: Female

Nickname (if any): Lay

Family: Taylor-mom (43, David-dad (45),

Age/grade (freshmen please): She's 15 years old and a freshman.

Appearance (sending links is optional): Layla has long jet-black hair, clear-blue eyes, tanned skin complexion. Her height is 5'8'' ft. She usually has her hair up or down depending on what mood she's in, the hairstyles she wears her in are, ponytails, braids, loose waves.

Personality: Her personality is friendly, eccentric, smart, shy , softspoken (most of the time), and sometimes a little stubborn.

Power: Can transport anywhere only when in mermaid form, can heat/boil. Can crystalize/jelly water.  
>Likes, dislikes: Her likes are, her new tail, swimming with the dolphins, being around her friends and writing her songs. Layla's dislikes are, loud noises.<p>

Style: Layla's style is vintage dresses, anything denim (ripped jeans, denim skirts), off-the-shoulder tops, halter-tops, shorts.

Background story: Layla's originally from New Zealand, she has lived in Australia for the past nine years. Her father is a famous director and her mother's a editor for the local newspaper, so she grew in show business. Layla works as a singer at the café when she's not studying or songwriting or hanging out with friends.

Hobbies: Songwriting, swimming, listening to music and

Relationship to my OC: best friend, fellow mermaid,

Romantic involvement (if any): author decides

* * *

><p><strong>Full Name: <strong>Kaley Saegel

**Gender:** female

**Nickname (if any): **Kale, her brother calls her Kay

**Family: **Mom, older brother Nole/ junior 17 years old

**Age/grade (freshmen please): **Freshman/15

**Appearance (sending links is optional): **Brown long wavy hair with black streaks, hazel eyes, medium height.

**Personality: **Very friendly but looked upon as an over achiever. She loves to do extracurricular activities but is often so wound up in everything, she forgets to take a break. She is kind of OCD about her room being clean and everything being orderly. Surprisingly though, she isn't controlling with her friends. She doesn't get angry often but can make people angry very quickly. She feels left out a lot and tries a bit too hard sometimes to fit in. Now that she is starting at a new school, she hopes to start over. She is a cheerleader but really hates the cliquiness of it. Very headstrong girl, a little to much at times.

**Power: **Her emotions show through the weather. She can also make water appear out of thin air. Can freeze things

**Likes, dislikes: **Kaley loves painting but she is quite bad at it (in her opinion) so she never shows anyone. She loves her friends and swimming. She likes fruit snacks and listening to music in her room. She likes cheerleading and leadership. She likes guys too.

Kaley dislikes parties and being left out. She also dislikes when her brother warns her about highschool and guys because she hates being treated little and thinks she can handle herself. She dislikes rainy days. She dislikes country music and the 80s generation. She also hates heights (scared to death of them). Seaweed scares her so much and she cant stand the dark.

**Style: **Kaley likes to wear flip flops, scarves, and her hair up high. Her style is kind of like Alex Russos but a little less extreme.

**Background story: **Kaley has lived in Australia for 6 years. She used to live in Iowa, but when her dad passed away from cancer, her mom went insane with the memories and had to move as far away as possible. They have struggled with money problems for many years. They are beginning to get more stable with money now but Kaley still works at the café to earn some money for college and cheerleading camps.

**Hobbies: **Cheerleading, student council, swimming and hanging with her friends

**Relationship to my OC: **n/a haha

**Romantic involvement (if any): **Kaley has been on and off with boyfriends but is best friends with a freshman named Caleb.

* * *

><p>So, the three beginning girls are Kalee, Cat (I think that will be her main nickname), and Layla! I am so excited to write this story and I hope you are excited to read it. I hope to have chapter 1 up soon! Thanks again for everything! I shall post chapter one soon!<p> 


	3. Ch1: New Beginnings

**A/N:Hey everyone! Just to let you know, I really hate beginnings of stories! Dont you? Well this is just the begginning and next chapter will be posted soon. I did not incorporate many of the side OCs in this one. Sorry about that but next time I will! I will make you a deal: if I get atleast 5 reviews, I will post the next chapter in at least 2 days. So please review! Heres a question: Whos your favorite character? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sunday, 9;30 pm<p>

Layla sighed and plopped onto her bed.

Yesterday had been moving day and she had heaved boxes upon boxes, sorted them all, and put them all in her rightful place.

And now, Sunday night, the night before she started second semester of school, she had just finished unpacking.

Over Christmas Break, her parents had decided to move to a closer neighborhood nearer to the ocean. They had claimed to be tired of the city life and Layla could walk to school instead of have to drive a half an hour each day.

Although Layla did love her old house and room, she was excited because her new house was now just across the street from her best friend Kalee Saegel.

Layla grabbed a brush and began to comb through her knotted jet-black hair. Her clear blue eyes drooped with tiredness due to all the activity of the day.

Layla didn't even bother to pick out her outfit for tomorrow, she would just pick it out when she woke up. Her backpack was all prepared for the adventure to Honeysuckle Island.

She yawned, opened the covers, slipped inside, and shut her eyes. Tomorrow was the freshman field trip and she was going to need sleep for what was in store for her.

* * *

><p>"I heard that Ali Castey got THE worst haircut over break!"<p>

Abby cracked up through the phone and Lexi joined in with her.

Kalee remained silent and painted her pinky toe with blood red nail polish.

"So Kales, we decided we are all going to wear our uniforms tomorrow for the island field trip!" Abby said in her light giddy voice.

Kalee cringed and quickly though of an excuse.

"Do you know how much mud will get on them? Eww I say we wear cute casual and go for the adorable… muddy girl… look?"

She finished lamely and shrugged through the phone.

"Ewww, I agree, no uniforms tomorrow."

"Yuck, Ill text the girls the memo."

Kalee smiled to herself and closed the lid on her nail polish bottle.

She closed her phone and put it in its charger.

Kalee looked around her room and bit her lip.

Tomorrow was the field trip and she was beyond worried.

What if they had to climb up to a tall cliff?

And since it was an overnighter on Honeysuckle island, the only light would be the moon.

Kalee gulped.

She was ripped away from her thoughts as the door swang open.

Her brother Nole stepped in carrying a dusty old sleeping back in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

"Don't you knock?"

"Well your welcome for going all the way to the storage room to find your dusty old sleeping bag."

He dropped the items on her bed and smirked at her expression.

"What?" Kalee asked defensively, crossing her arms.

"Kay,Your scared about something"

"Maybe…"

"The dark?"

"How did you know?"

"Come on sis, you've slept with a nightlight since you were like five."

Kalee rolled her eyes, trying to avoid the subject.

"Ill be fine, thanks."

Nole finally couldn't hold it in any longer, he cracked up. Then he looked up at Kalee's expression.

"Sorry it's just…"

He laughed again and walked out the door.

Kalee rolled her eyes and packed the sleeping bag and flashlight into her backpack.

* * *

><p>Cat sighed.<p>

Tomorrow she started school again.

She was actually pretty excited to go on the so called " Freshman Adventure", but she didn't show it.

Cat turned the knob on the shower to off.

The warm water had engulfed her and taken her troubles away.

She reached blindly for a towel.

Cat walked out of the bathroom, threw her bathrobe on a hook and grabbed her pajamas: A black tank top and red plaid sweats.

She tied her wet curly hair into a loose bun and opened her bedroom door into the hallway.

She grabbed her prepared backpack which she had carelessly left in the hall and dropped it onto her bedroom floor.

Her radio was blasted with fuzziness covering up a large portion of the song:

Why am I so afraid of the night  
>A silhouette it taunts me<br>My lack of faith in this beautiful life  
>My knowing of it haunts me<br>I'm haunted  
>And I know I should be afraid<br>Lay awake at night  
>Cry and know it's not alright<br>To feel like your falling into nothing  
>You can learn to fly<br>Just call His name  
>Just call His name<br>Suddenly I wonder why I feel so alone  
>I know there's something out there<br>Thought I'd suck it up and do it all on my own  
>Wish I'd known he does care<br>I'm haunted  
>And I know I should be afraid<br>Lay awake at night  
>Cry and know it's not alright<br>To feel like your falling into nothing  
>You can learn to fly<br>Just call His name  
>Just call His name<br>Wherever we go  
>Call out His name<br>Lift up our hands  
>Completely ashamed<br>Give it all up  
>Dropping our pride<br>Rip us apart  
>Change us on the inside<br>We cry out to You  
>We fall<br>Change us please  
>Lay awake at night<br>Cry and know it's not alright  
>To feel like your falling into nothing<br>You can learn to fly  
>Cry and know it's not alright<br>To feel like your falling into nothing  
>You can learn to fly<br>Cry and know it's not alright  
>You can learn to fly<p>

She turned her radio off and climbed up to her loft bed.  
>Cat's tiny room smelled like cool ocean air.<p>

Even though her house she lived in with her Aunt, older brother and little sister was small, there wasn't any other place she would want to live.

Their house was just up the beach and she even had a little section of the beach to call her own, where nobody went.

Cat sighed as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Cat, can I borrow one of your shirts for tomorrow?"

Her little sister peered through the door and waited for an answer.

"I guess, just bring it back. I don't understand why you cant just wear your own clothes."

"Because my clothes aren't as cool as yours."

Beth skipped over to her drawer and pulled out a shirt. Her dark curls bounced and she turned around and bounced towards the door.

"This works, thanks Cat, you're the best sister ever."

"Anytime…"

* * *

><p>The freshman class was in a buzz as all 100 of them sat on the lawn of the school grounds, waiting for instructions.<p>

"Attention, Attention." Mr. Blake's rough voice choked through the intercom.

"All freshmen, the boats have arrived. Now, there are five boats, one for every twenty students. You will begin to board them in alphabetical order. Any tomfoolery of any sort will result in expulsion from this trip. Have a great time. Your chaperones will begin to direct you towards your correct boat."

Kalee sat on the lawn, chatting with Lexi and Abby.

She was wearing jean shorts and a off the crop tee shirt. It had a blue eagle on it.

Her light brown hair was pulled up into a cute high pony tail and her sunglasses sat ontop of her head.

A slim girl with jet black straight hair wearing a casual vintage dress pranced up to her.

"Layla!"

"Kalee!"

The two best friends embraced.

"Come on, were about to miss our boat!"

Kalee waved to her friends goodbye. She checked her name badge, Boat 3 was scribbled on the top with a red sharpie.

The two best friends excitedly skipped over to boat 3.

As they boarded the boat, a tall handsome boy with black side swept hair was sitting on the deck.

"Caleb, hey."

Caleb waved the girls over.

"Hey guys, boat 3 too?"

Layla laughed," No, we are on boat 5 were just hanging out for fun here."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Guess what I brought?"

Kalee crossed her arms. "Please tell me you didn't bring your portable telescope."

Caleb nodded slowly. "Maybe, maybe not. Nevermind!"

He grabbed his backpack and walked away quickly to go talk to his friends.

The two girls giggled and went to sit near the end of the boat in a sunny spot.

* * *

><p>Everyone arrived around the same time to the luscious, flower filled island.<p>

Layla closed her eyes and smelled the delightful scent of all the honeysuckles that grew there.

She and Kalee sat on the sand in comfort, waiting for instructions.

"Alright, everyone settle down!" Miss Cam yelled. "I have here a list of each group of three. Now, this group must stay together. You will all get a list of things on the island you must find, sketch, and analyze. A list of cautions and instructions are also on that paper. Each student will be given a walkie talkie for communication to meet back here at 4:00 so we can set up camp. Group 1: Lily Rivera, Abby Delrigo, and Ali Castey."

The three girls shrugged, grabbed their paper, walkie talkies, and set off through the trees.

Miss Cam continues for a while. "Group 7: Katerina West, Kalee Saegal, and Layla Dalton."

Layla and Kalee stood up and screamed with excitement. They did a yay dance and hopped over to the grab the paper and communicators.

Cat trudged over, annoyed.

Kalee Saegal was just another overachieving, preppy cheerleader.

And as for Layla, she was the too beautiful for anyone guitar playing and singing it girl.

This would certainly be fun.

Cat grabbed her things and met up with the girls.

"Lets go. The faster we get through with this, the better."

* * *

><p>Cat was especially good at hiking so she was in the head, clearing the way.<p>

Kalee followed after her, holding and rereading the instructions and cautions.

Layla was in the back, she was just as fast as them but seeing as she tripped every 2 minutes, she had fallen slightly behind.

She was squinting and the map, trying to figure out where they were going.

"Okay so we are trying to get to Blue tooth rock. That would be left..."

Cat looked slightly annoyed. "Actually we need to go right, I have a feel for these kind of things."

Layla sighed. "It says in the map though!"

"Well then I go right, you go left."

Kalee stopped and crossed her arms.

"Ok, guys. Number 5 on the rule sheet says there should be no splitting up. Number 40 says no fighting." Kalee chanced.

"Okay you made that rule up."

"Nuh- uh"

"Ya huh"

Nuh Uh"

"Ya Huh"

"Nuh uh"

They had continued walking as they argued and hadnt noticed Layla.

"Uh guys. A little help over here!"

Kalee and Cat turned around to see Layla holding on for dear life on a small mudslide cliff like thing.

"Lay!" Kalee shouted and ran over.

But she was too late.

Layla had fallen down the slide like hill and dissappeared through a clump of trees and vines.

The two girls ran over and bent over the hill.

"Layla? Are you there!"

A few seconds later they heard a response.

"Um, ya. its really weird down here. Like some sort of cove or something."

"Well can you try to climb back up?"

Layla sighed. "No way, its too steep."

Cat had an idea. "I will go get the communicators for help!"

She ran over to the backpacks and saw to her displeasure, that the walkie talkies had fallen into the small river, and were now ruined.

The brunnette walked back to Kalee and told her the grave news.

"Wonderful."

Kalee shut her eyes and slid down the hill and dissapeared.

Cat looked over in bewilderment.

"Are you insane!"

She shrugged and slid down as well.

In the Cove. There was a gigantic cliff that covered the entire top and side of the small opening. There was just a little green with a few honeysuckles. There was also a small pool of water that looked like it lead out somewhere, but that was the only the ground was rock with grass growing through the cracks

All three girls sat there for a moment. Now they were stuck.

They all looked at eachother in dismay.

" Well, we are all going to DIE here!" Kalee began, standing up.

Cat rolled her eyes and tried to walk up the cliff, but fell right back down.

"No more highschool, Ill never get my first kiss, no more cheerleading, oh and student council was planning the dance! No! and.." Kalee continued, melodramatically listing everything.

Layla just sat there, picking at the grass. Cat continued attempting ways for them too escape. Kalee was begining to Hyperventilate.

This went on for about 3 hours.

It was beginning to get dark.

Layla looked up at the small opening in the roof of the cave. "Wonderful, everyone is probably back now. What if they dont find us?" she whispered only to Cat, not wanting to shake up Kalee even further.

"Ive got it. We can all swim out through the little opening in this pool thing! All water leads to the ocean. We can swim back to the side of the island!"

Layla thought about it for a moment. "Alright, I dont like it but its our only hope."

Kalee thought about it. She held her head. It hurt so much from all the overbreathing and she couldnt even stand up. "Ya.. lets.. do.. it."She breathed out.

Cat looked at her in concern. Her and Layla agreed they would both hold each side of her, there was no way Kalee could swim in her condition.

"So its settled then."

The 3 girls held hands, counted to three, and jumped into the clear blue water.

Right as they jumped, the moon shined through the cracks of the rock. It illuminated the whole cave. Honeysuckles sprouted and all let off odd spores that looked like crystals. Each crystal hit the girls.

"Spooky."

"Ow that hurt."

"Lets get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Atleast 5 reviews and I will post it really soon! Reviews give me motivation!**

**Au Reviour!**


	4. Ch2: Discoveries

**A/N: Oh my gosh this week has been crazy. Long story short- I finally had the chance to finish chapter 2 though I intende to publish it like 2 days ago (. Anyways I have pretty much finished establishing the beggining part of my story so now next chapter I will include more daily life and more O/Cs! Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Cat sat up and looked around, her eyes blurry.<p>

After a few seconds she figured out that she was in a small tent.

Last night had been a complete blur.

She remembered her, Kalee, and Layla getting stuck in that cave.

Jumping into the pool and swimming out to the ocean was about were she forgot what happened after.

Somehow they must have gotten rescued and quickly fell asleep.

Her vision had un-blurred slightly and she saw two other figures laying down next to her.

Deciding not to wake them, she crept out of the tent quietly.

A few birds were chirping but it was still half dark out and nobody was up.

A slight breeze chilled her body and she instantly felt very cold and vulnerable.

It must be around 3 in the morning, she thought to herself.

The brunette stretched and yawned. She noticed she was wearing the same clothes she was yesterday, jean shorts and a black vest that showed her belly button.

Pursing her luscious pink lips, the stunning girl decided to go back in her tent and change.

When she re-zipped the small green tent, she appeared in blue sweat capris and a gray tank top.

Even though Cats hair was tangled, her eyes were worn, and she had scratches on her arms from dragging Kalee through the sea, she still looked like a model.

Cat decided since no one would be up for a while, she could take a walk along the beach.

She headed down to the sand and watched the tides whoosh up and down up and down.

Cat was intrigued by the beauty and clearness of the water.

A clear red shell washed up with the tide.

Cat squinted, ran over to the wet sand, and picked the odd shell up.

She pocketed her new found treasure and began to walk back up to where she left her flip-flops.

Suddenly her legs felt tingly. It was the oddest sensation, like she was flying or something.

Then Cat felt every muscle of her body aching as it slammed against the sand.

"What the-?"

Rubbing her eyes over and over and seeing the same result, Cat felt like she was going insane.

Her legs were gone and replaced with some sort of…tail.

It was a deep red, something you would find on the scales of a fish, or a piece of coral deep in the ocean.

It was scaly all over and very long.

"Almost like a…mermaid" Cat whispered.

* * *

><p><em>It was pouring out.<em>

_I felt so sad_

_Tears are coming down my cheeks as fast as the rain._

_A strangley familiar boy walks towards me._

_He embraces me with warmth._

"_Whats your name?" I ask quietly_

_He looks like he's about to speak…_

"Kalee, Kalee, Kalee…wake up!"

Kalee groggily woke and sat up.

She turned towards Cat who was still shaking her.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!"

Cat looked terrified.

"What do you need at…?" Kalee checked her watch, "3:30 am!"

Cat looked irritated because Kalee was not taking in to account her "Emergency" kind of tone.

"Just wake Layla up." She snapped.

Kalee sighed and shook Layla.

"It's pointless, she sleeps like a rock unless…"

Kalee grabbed her water bottle and unscrewed the top.

Cat backed up, immediately afraid of the water.

"What are you doing?" Cat exclaimed.

Kalee rolled her eyes, "I'm waking her up." She whispered nonchalantly.

Kalee sprinkled a few drops of water onto Layla's head.

Layla spazzed out for a second and then sat up.

"Whoa, what's with the wake up call?"

Kalee turned to Cat wearily.

"Ya really, what's this about?"

"Well.." Cat began but was immediately quieted by a small screech.

Cat looked shocked as she saw that Layla had sprouted the exact same deep red tail. What the hell was going on?

Layla tried to run away from the sight, trying to run away from her tail but to no avail.

Instead she sat there flailing her arms around in shock. She hit Kalee by accident, who spilled all the water down her eagle shirt.

Kalee, who was still frozen there in shock, did not even notice as she too sprouted a deep red scaly tail.

When she looked down at herself, the poor brunette fainted.

Layla was still hitting everything in sight, making small shocked shrieks.

Cat backed as far away as she could, but hit the pole of the itsy bitsy tent. The tent began to snap.

* * *

><p>Caleb loved to wake up early. He had always liked to consider himself a 'morning person'.<p>

On this occasional morning he had woken up quite early.

This was because he wanted to check out a few morning stars with his portable telescope.

Upon walking out of his tent, he passed about five other quite and still tents.

At the next tent he saw, he stopped in his tracks.

A tiny green tent, half collapsed, was rumbling around on the inside. Caleb leaned closer to it as he heard a few shrieks, like a continious siren.

He decided to go investigate.

The tall muscular boy walked straight up to the tent.

He was about to say something when deep red scales caught his eye through the small unzipped opening in the tent.

Caleb peered in curiously and gasped.

Kalee, his Kalee, had the tail of a fish.

And Layla, sweet Layla, had an identical one.

Caleb did a double take and sprinted away as fast as possible. Maybe this was not real. Maybe it just wasnt happening.

But he new that this was real. And he was scared.

* * *

><p>All the tents had been packed up and everyone was on their rightful boats.<p>

Caleb felt woozy from the morning.

He walked onto boat #3 and saw Kalee and Layla whispering quietly.

They looked up as Caleb approached.

"Hey Caleb!" Kalee smiled meekly.

"Hey." he breathed out nervously and sat down next to her.

Kalee bit her lip. "Whats wrong?"

Caleb felt chills down his spine. He leaned into the two girls and whispered,

"Okay, so today I saw something. Something disturbing."

Layla crossed her arms, "Spit it out already Caleb."

Caleb breathed in deep before continuing.

"I saw you two. With...tails or something."

There was an awkward silence until Kalee spoke up, breaking the tension.

"Is this some kind of suggestion or something?" Kalee teased.

Caleb shook his head.

The two girls shared a glance.

"I don't exactly know what you think you saw this morning either, but..."

Layla leaned in closer, "I dont know what your talking about."

* * *

><p>After the boat ride and returning to home, Cat had called Kalee and Layla to meet at her small section of beach and discuss what had happened that hectic morning.<p>

Cat waited for them to arrive on her checkered beach towel. She was wearing a dark purple bikini top and gray capris. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun but strands of curls were falling out of the clip and rested elegantly down her back.

Kalee had Layla arrived at the beach, chatting and laughing.

Kalee had her hair up into a high pony tail and was wearing yellow framed sunglasses. She wore a light blue bikini top and cheerleader shorts.

Layla wore a pink bikini with a yellow cover-up on top. Her hair was straight and neat with a flower clipped onto the side.

The two girls lay their towels next to Cat and sat down.

Layla squinted at the sun and spoke, " So, I think when we touch water, we sprout tails of some sort."

"No shit sherlock." Cat mumbled but soon sent an apology glance at Layla's hurt look.

"Well the only way to know for sure is to try it out again." Cat stated, pointing towards the ocean shore.

Layla nodded, "Okay lets do it."

Layla and Cat began to walk towards the water. Kalee stayed sitting on her powerpuff girls towel.

Her two friends turned around and gave her a look.

"Uh-uh. No way am I going back in that water."

Layla sighed. Knowing Kalee, no amount of pursuasion could get her to change her mind.

"Fine." Cat sighed and walked forward.

Stepping close to the arriving tide, Cat and Layla held hands and watched as the cold water embraced their feet.

As soon as their feet were wet, the two girls began to count.

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9..."

As they stated ten, Layla and Cat fell down to the sand, their tails sprouting out like before.

Kalee, who was watching from her towel, cringed as she saw their tails.

It was just so unnatural and creepy. Why did she have to be like a mermaid? She definetly did not ask for this.

Kalee checked her blackberry. It was 4:00 pm.

"Hey guys, I have my shift at the cafe soon. See you later."

The two mermaids waved goodbye to Kalee and shrugged.

"Wanna try these out?"

Cat raised an eyebrow.

Layla looked down at her tail, "Okay, lets go for a swim!"

The two girls heaved themselves into the ocean.

Layla found it so easy to pass through the water as her tail flicked forward. The water felt so smooth and refreshing against her olive skin.

Cat surfaced and motion Layla to surface also.

"Its like we can breathe under the water!" Layla shouted to Cat.

Cat smiled, "I know right! Want to race to that underground tunnel on Honeysuckle island?"

Layla looked over to it wearily, "That's a little far isn't it?"

"Is someone scared?"

"Your on!"

The two mermaids lowered their heads into the water and flapped their tails as fast as they could.

Layla couldnt see anyhing else but a bullet of bubbles around her as se sped through the water with lighning speed.

Cat was slightly faster then Layla as she sped towards the island.

It took about 5 minutes total for the two of them to both reach the cave filled wit vines, stone, and honeysuckles.

Layla paddled over to the far edge and rested on the cold stones bordoring the pool of clear blue water.

Cat folllowed shortly after and rested next to Layla.

Layla looked around the striking cave.

"There's something so magical about this place."

Cat looked down at her tail.

"But we really need to talk with Kalee about how this happened."

"I agree, we should head back and visit her at the cafe."

Dipping their heads down under, their tails flicked up like a dolphin as they swam away at striking speed.

* * *

><p>Kalee picked up the order sheet: One croissant and a blended coffee.<p>

She smiled. She liked busying herself with work to get her mind off things. And after this insane day, she needed work more then ever.

The brunnette had her hair down and wavy with parts of it clipped up. She wore jean shorts and the mandatory work shirt with a pineapple on it. Her nametag clipped to her apron said "Kalee :)"

Kalee went in to the backroom to get the rolled up croissant dough. She spread it out and placed it in the oven and rubbed the flour off on her apron. When she returned to the blenders, she grimaced as Caleb entering through the bead door and walking to the bar stool that was next to the counter.

The tall boy took a seat and stared at Kalee.

Kalee didn't dare look him in the eye and only focused on the coffee she was preparing.

"what?" she asked, still looking down.

Caleb sighed. "Come on Kalee, I know what I saw this morning."

"I really don't know what your talking about!"

"Yes you do."

"No! I don't."

"Yes you do."

She crossed her arms. "Nope."

"Kalee whats your problem? We are like best friends. You never lie to me."

"CALEB. Drop it."

Kalee scream-whispered this as she pushed the button on the blender.

Unfortunately, she had been so preoccupied arguing with Caleb that she had forgotten one vital part of the blender, the lid.

As soon as she had pressed the button, liquidy coffee spilled all over her head and splattered against the wood paneled and pink painted walls.

She froze and looked at Caleb before running into the backroom.

As soon as she had reached the backroom safely, Kalee hit the ground with a red scaly tail.

She groaned as she lay there on the cold ground like a frozen fish. There were no towels in sight, just frozen pastries, coffee beans, and fruit.

Kalee looked up in shock as the door cracked open.

"Kalee? You in here?" Caleb began to open the door.

"No, Caleb don't open-"

But she was to late. Caleb had already opened the door and seen her tail.

He looked a tiny bit shocked but also relieved. He know knew that it was true what he saw, it was true she was a mermaid.

Kalee looked at him with big eyes.

"Please Caleb, keep our secret."

Caleb abruptly left the cooler room without another word.

Kalee silently cried, she just could'nt believe this.

She looked up again in shock as the door opened.

_Oh great._

But she sighed with relief as it was just Caleb with towels in hand.

Kalee smiled and looked up at him as he kneeled beside her.

Caleb handed her a towel.

"You can trust me."

* * *

><p>Layla and Cat entered through the beaded doors chatting on about speeding through the water and breathing underneath.<p>

They approached the bar stools and peered over the counter for Kalee.

Kalee and Caleb came out of the cooler room as soon as the two girls had found a booth and ordered a drink.

Layla motioned Kalee over.

"Hey guys."

Kalee and Caleb sat down with the two.

Cat cleared er throat, "Um, Kalee we have some development" she winked , "Issues to talk about."

"So if you wouldn't mind Caleb..." Layla began.

Caleb held up his hand. "Save it."

Kalee bit her lip.

"He knows." she explained

Cat glared at him, bewildered.

"And how does he know this Kalee!" Cat clenched her teeth.

Kalee sighed.

"Long story short we can trust him."

" I don't like this but okay." Cat studied Calebs face.

Layla just shrugged. "Just make sure you can keep a secret."

Caleb smiled and put up his hand again. "Scout's honor!"

Kalee bit her lip again.

Caleb was jam packed with questions upon questions. But Layla held up a finger.

"Tomorrow after school we can all meet up at my house and figure this out."

The group nodded.

"All we know for now is that we grow tails when we touch water"

"And it's totally unnatural and I don't know how the hell it happened..."

"But all I know is its completely amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew that took a while. Hope you liked it! Review Review Review! :) I hope next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 3: Oh so Powerfilled

"Alright class, your astronomy projects will be due next friday. Don't forget to come support our football team and show your kangaroo pride at the football game tomorrow! Class dismissed."

Layla sighed in relief that the day was finally over.

She placed her pen in her clear blue pencil case and closed her notebook.

Bending down, she placed the two items in her small tote bag and walked out the door of the science room.

She went down the small glass hallway until she reached her green locker.

A brunnette with a jean skirt,tie-dye tank top, blue and purple dotted scarf, and a high pony tail skipped toward her.

Kalee opened her locker and began to collect her things.

"Hey, ready to go to my house and 'research'?" Layla asked, putting quotations over the word research.

Kalee had finished sorting her things and had shut her locker.

"Um actually, I have cheerleading practice- the big games tomorrow. But I can meet up with you guys at your house when I get done!"

Layla shrugged and saw Cat and Caleb approaching, "Alright! See ya!"

Kalee waved goodbye and headed across the school campus to the gym.

"Ready to walk to my house guys?"

Caleb nodded and placed a gigantic bag on his shoulder.

The three had begun walking and were now far away from school grounds.

Cat eyed Caleb's bag suspiciously, "Dude, what's with the bag?"

Layla giggled.

"Oh just some stuff for scientific expirement!"

Layla was taken aback. She pointed at herself ."On...us?"

Caleb nodded.

"No. No way!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Come on guys!"

Layla crossed her arms.

"It will help you understand what happened to you better and to be more cautious if you know what you can't be around!"

Cat rolled her eyes, "Fine but this better not take long."

By this time they had reached Layla's medium sized light green house.

Layla's mom was sitting on the couch, playing guitar.

"Oh hey kids! Layla , me and your father are leaving to the music festival. We will see you tonight at around 6."

"Kay mom, we are just going to go work on our science project. Love you."

Her mom gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door.

The three quickly walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Layla dropped her bag on the side of her bed and sat on the edge of it.<p>

Her two guests did the same.

Layla pulled out her science notebook and began to review for a quiz.

Cat pulled out her ipod and began to play a game on it.

Caleb unzipped the bag and pulled out several spray bottles. He held in his hand a green clear bottle first.

Spraying both the girls legs at lightning speed, they both looked up in surprise and protest.

"Caleb! What the hell !" Cat snapped, "What is this?"

"Perfume." Caleb shrugged.

Layla smelled the liquid on her leg. "Mmmm it smells like cinnamon."

Suddenly a red tail of scales sprouted out of both Layla and Cat.

Cat glared at Caleb and pulled her brown, curly hair back out of her face.

Caleb looked astounded at the tails once again, still really weirded out.

"Will you get us some towels atleast?"

"Sure... where are they?"

Layla motioned towad the closet, "Over there!" She then snapped her finger toward it to point out that it was the door on the left, not the right.

As soon as she had snapped, she was gone. Literally. Disappeared. Poof. Gone.

Cat did a double take. "Where did she go?"

Caleb gasped. "I really don't know..."

"LAYLA!" Caleb yelled out her bedroom door.

Cat moved the fin at the end of her tail up and down while they waited for a response.

After a few seconds they heard a weak, " Down here!"

Caleb sprinted out the door, leaving Cat uselessly stuck as a fish.

"Wait what about me-"

Caleb ran back, threw a towel at Cat , and ran down the stairs.

Cat began to dry her tail off with the purple fuzzy towel.

In the living room, laying on the shiny wood floor with a tail was Layla.

She looked up confused at Caleb with her gleaming blue eyes.

"How did you...?"

The mermaid shook her head, "I don't know. I guess I snapped my fingers..."

"Well can you do it again? Try to go back to the room."

Layla grabbed Calebs hand and and snapped her fingers with the other one.

* * *

><p>Kalees POV:<p>

I walk out of the gym doors and out to the feild of green grass.

Across from me is the football stadium, in all its glory. A few students are in the stadiums, doing homework or something of that sort. Yuck- homework.

As an over-achiever I make it my duty to always complete my homework and go te extra mile on it too. I don't try to brag but I do have amazing grades for all the activities I do outside of school.

I even have a list of goals to achieve before the end of the year:

[x] yearbook club

[ ] dance team

[x] drama club

[x] advanced choir

[x] have a hot sophmore friend

[ ] Kiss a hot sophmore

[ ] date a hot sophmore

[x] get a job for extra needed money

[x] cheerleading

[x] business club

[x] student council

And the list goes on and on!

Anyway the track team are all running on the dusty track, circling the football team who are hard at work.

As I walk towards the group of stretching girls in shorts and tank-tops, I drop my water bottle by the bench and sit next to a small blonde and tall red-head.

The pixie like blonde, Abby, smiles as I sit down. "Hey Kales!"

The strawberry blonde- but leaning more toward red-head- smiles as well. "Coach Gleam is picking a new Captain for the rest of the year. And I am hopeful that its me! See she's been hinting it all year." Lexi says matter-of-factly as she crosses her fingers and Abby follows along.

"Thats great Lex! It will be awesome if your the captain!"

Suddenly and Blonde with a short bob who looks in her forties approaches us. She is wearing sweats and a tee-shirt that says "Willpower" across it in blue lettering. A visor is toppled onto her greasy dirt blond hair.

Ive never liked Coach Gleam- it seems like she has always had it out for me.

"Alright girls, as you know I have assigned a new team Captain! Whenever I am gone- which is alot- this person will call the shots! The new team Captain is..."

Lexi smiles and is ready to stand up.

"Liana Horvat!"

Liana Horvat? You have got to be joking. THE Liana Horvat? The coldest girl I know- even more cruel than Cat! And trust me that is saying alot! Everything she does has cruel intentions I am sure of it! She ruined my relationship with Tim Crade in the 4th grade when she spilled juice all over his art project and blamed it on me. This past semester she has intentionally messed me up in my cheerleading forms so that I have to run with the footballers- an extremely embarassing punishment Coach Gleam gives us when we mess up too often.

Ya, I know what your thinking. 'Wouldnt you love to be around all the guys?'

The answer is no. Well atleast not when all your makeup is smeared and your sweating buckets trying to catch up with them. And when guys are in football mode, they are totally not cute and flirty. Liana is just downright mean! 'Nuff said.

I turn around to poor Lexi, who looks like she is about to cry. But she shakes it off and puts on some sort of happy poker face.

Liana jumps up, her black hair waving as she skippes. She is wearing red cheer shorts and a tank-top that says "Hot Stuff" with a pepper on it. She goes up and cheerily hugs the coach.

Suck-up.

We all hear a buzzing in coach Gleams pocket. She takes out her phone and squints at the screen.

"Ope, this is my son. Gotta take this . Your in charge Liana!"

I roll my eyes as Coach Gleam takes off.

I turn my back to Liana and start to stretch. Lexi should have been the captain, she deserves it!

"Alright girls," Liana begins, " Lets start off with some practice okay. So everyone get in line and I will go across to each person and shout out the jump!"

I roll my eyes. I am not usually this bitchy I swear! Its just that Liana really gets to me.

Abby gets up and hops to the line. Lexi walks up behind her, showing no flicker of emotion.I just sigh and get into the line behind them.

By the time I get to the front of the line, Liana shouts out to me, "Staple toe touch!"

I hesitate. My ankle has been really hurt ever since I jumped into that cave that turned me into a fish. I really did not want to risk hurting it more.

Liana waits for me impatiently.

"Can I have a different one?"

"Nope." Liana smirks.

After waiting for a few seconds awkwardly, Liana rolls her eyes and calls for a water break.

I go grab my blue water bottle and when I look up, Liana is there.

She has her hand on her hip and is in the snapping mood. "You better be more focused, I don't need slackers on my team."

"Liana, you don't understand." I begin.

"Are you just not working hard because you don't want me to be the team captain?"

"Liana..."

"I bet you wish YOU were the team captain and you are trying to make me fail."

She looked genuinely hurt, but she wasn't listening to me!

"Liana!"

"Well you know what? I was thinking we could be friends again, but no!"

I finally had had enough. I put my hand up to halt her constant blabbing.

As soon as I had done it, her face was soaked as if she had been sprayed with a bottle of water.

Liana glares at me. She eyes the water bottle in my other hand, she had thought I did it.

Wait, did I do it?

Liana is making a big dramatic scene now, and everyone is watching us. Great.

Liana stomps her foot and starts to cry (fakely if you ask me), "I thought we could be friends."

"Liana I didn't mean to! I swear!"

"You're on thin ice Kalee Saegal!THINICE!" Liana screams.

I just stand there and bite my lip. I am way more interested in how horvat got all wet than her threat about thin ice. I realize that the whole team is sitting there, stretching their legs and staring at me.

"See you guys tomorrow." I sigh, grab my bag and leave.

* * *

><p>Layla sat criss-cross applesauce on the bed, her legs returning to her.<p>

Cat was laying on the end of the bed, her legs dangling over the edge. She was snapping her fingers, trying to transport like Layla had previously.

"Cat, give it up already, maybe transporting isn't your power…" Layla yawned bordely.

Caleb was still spraying them with various liquids.

"Fine, but you should show us how you did it. Transport off the bed will you?"

Layla sighed. "Alright." She closed her eyes tight and snapped her fingers. When she opened them again, she was still on the bed.

"Hmmm maybe I lost my power." Layla mused a bit sadly.

"Or maybe..." Caleb sprayed just Liana with a red bottle.

Liana looked up at Caleb in surprise. "What is this?"

"Just ordinary water." Caleb shrugged.

"Great." She mumbled as she grabbed for a towel. But before she could, Caleb swiped it away from her.

"Caleb! What are you doing give me the towel!"

Cat gave Caleb a confused look but Caleb just waited for Layla to transform.

As soon as she transformed, she looked up at Caleb again. "So why did you do that?" She asked angrily.

"Try to transport off the bed now." Caleb stated, ignoring her question.

"No! No way. Why would I listen to you when you just purposely sprayed water on me and..."

"Aw heck lets just hear the boy out!" Cat snickered.

"Fine alright! But this better be good Caleb!"

Layla closed her eyes, snapped her fingers, and when she opened them, she was on her bedroom floor.

Kalee rode as fast as her little bike could take her to Layla's. She sighed in relief as she approached the pastel green home with multiple tulips and hedges surrounding it.

Kalee knocked on the door and after a few minutes it was opened by Cat. "Hey, you wouldn't believe what just happened!"

Kalee frowned. "Something really weird happened at practice too."

* * *

><p>"Okay Kalee so just show us what you did with your hand." Cat commanded.<p>

Kalee sat criss-cross applesauce and was trying to mimic her hand motion she used when she sprayed Liana with water. "This is useless its not working.

Cat rolled her eyes. She sat in front of Kalee facing her. "Its no fair you both get powers."

Layla shrugged. Kalee waved off Cat. "You can have mine." Just then she noticed she had sprayed Cat in the face with water.

Caleb threw Cat a towel but not quick enough. Kalee was looking at her hand in awe and fear as Cat transformed into her tail. The goregous brunnette fell to the ground with a smack and glared at Kalee.

"Oops."

"You got that right."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I know its been forever but now that I am on summer break I will try to update frequently. Please review! Au Reviour!<strong>


End file.
